Theater (cl)Ass
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Romeo and Juliet - such an overused and corny play. When acting prodigies are forced to perform such a tragedy, the boys add a little twist to it. Staring Will Solace as Julian and Nico di Angelo as Romeo. Grab your ticket now before they all sell out! Maybe you'll even get to witness the start of two new romances. (two shot)(OOC)(AU)(IDK)
1. Chapter 1

**Theater (cl)Ass**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters.**

 **A/N: wowww another two-shot from me. Recently, it's all I can write. Awful at commitment and such. Lol anyways, some warnings. I hope you enjoy despite how different it is.**

 **Warnings: OOC. Nico and Will almost switched places here, almost. I don't know. I just felt that Nico shouldn't always be portrayed as short and tiny. Can't we all imagine a hot tall Nico taking an adorably sweet bright Will into his arms? No, just me? You're wrong! I got the image from a past story I read (and didn't finish of course) on here. It's something new, and I think we all need new. Not much fluff or smut, very T rated.**

* * *

Nico didn't want to do this. He didn't want to act in a shitty play. He didn't want to do Romeo and Juliet again. It physically hurt him to both say the cheesy lines and to act out suicide, as if he hadn't thought enough about that on his own. However, there he was, auditioning for the part of Romeo for a second time.

Maybe his least favorite part about this play was that he had to kiss a girl in front of his entire school. What, was he back in the closet again? He could hear Jason and Percy snickering now.

It was all his agent's fault. She practically forced him into it. "I don't want to," he picked at his torn shirt. Reyna shook her head with firm movements.

"I don't care. Juilliard basically requires you to act in your school plays if you want to even be considered for their best scholarship," Reyna kicked at his feet. "They know most school plays are shitty. You don't even have to do a good job, but you have to have it on paper. They've already seen you in New York, and they want you. But you have to do this."

Nico threw his head back and groaned. Reyna was his best friend and a self-made agent while still in high school. She and Nico both knew he needed this scholarship. Otherwise, he'd be shipped off to Yale on his father's boat of money, sentenced to a life without theater, which was one of Nico's few passions.

The theater director of their school was a joke. His name was Octavian. He was just one year out of college, and he had no clue what he was doing. Clearly, he was one of those guys who became a teacher in order to coach a sport easily. Although, Nico's costar from a play years ago also went to his school and took archery, which was what Octavian coached alongside of dealing with the drama department. Nico hadn't even seen Will since freshman year considering their school had thousands of kids, but he'd seen his archery skills on set of the small local movie they both acted in. Will was amazing; Octavian was a danger to his students.

Auditions were a train wreck. Nico knew that the moment he stepped foot into the auditorium. Octavian was on stage barking orders. There had to be over a hundred kids in the place, all talking loudly.

Cursing Reyna, Nico made his way to the stage. Octavian taught English, which was one of Nico's favorite classes. While Octavian definitely ruined his advanced Literature class, he did pick wonderful books and plays. Most centered around Rome, but some were more modern. Nico made the mistake of asking to read the Iliad one day, and since then Octavian definitely knew his name.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting to see such a _star_ here," Octavian breathed out with annoyance. His eyes ran down his checklist in hand. With an impatient sigh, he rubbed his temples. "Your agent told me you were coming. If I just give you Romeo, does that mean I don't have to suffer through your horrid audition?"

Nico never understood this man. If he were good enough to have it over everyone else, why would his audition be 'horrid?' It was sort of pathetic how little the man knew of acting. Nico always do prefer plays to movies, so this would be his most insulting work ever. Not only would the set and secondary cast be less than decent, but also his costar would be horrendous compared to him.

He was not one to toot his own horn because he was certainly not star worthy, but he had taken acting classes every summer since he turned ten and went to his acting coach every week for lessons. The only one who put in as much work as him was Will Solace...and Juliet was a female role.

"Can I pick Juliet?" Nico bargained. Octavian looked like he wanted to slit his throat. Nico only batted his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Oh my gosh! What is with you fags and thinking you're so cute? Just because you smiled doesn't mean you get what you want. You're too gothic to do that, try again," he screamed through clenched teeth. Nico narrowed his eyes as his hands clenched into fists. Every bone in his body told the black haired boy to throw a fist or kick the obnoxious blonde in the jewels. He didn't do or say anything, though; he knew Octavian well enough at this point. Nico gave him half a minute of fuming before... "If you must, you can sit through the worst and pick out the decent ones for me."

Hmm. Maybe this fag knew what he was doing.

Octavian made the announcement that Romeo was taken and all Juliet auditions would take place backstage with Nico.

Nico half-heartedly waved his hand before quickly slipping behind the curtain. There was a line of about twenty people. And none of them were even half of what he was looking for. One might have gotten the job done without stumbling over every word, but there was no way he could stand to kiss her lips.

He continued on. It was around the seventeenth audition where he lost hope. And then he saw the blonde hair. "Name," he hissed without looking up.

"I'm a little insulted you don't remember your first kiss, Death Boy." The voice was distinctly different than it had been during 9th grade, but Nico didn't have trouble pin pointing who his first kiss was or who the only person was that called him that ultimately true nickname. His head snapped up to see the ever-gorgeous Will Solace.

"Sunshine, I think you're in the wrong place. If I'm not mistaken, Juliet didn't have a dick," Nico teased before pushed out of his chair. Will only grinned and closed the distance between them by throwing his arms around the taller boy.

Nico shot up around the age of seventeen. He had lean muscles that fit him well. Will, on the other hand, only grew half as much as Nico did. He was half a head shorter than the dark haired boy, but his beach-boy look fit him perfectly. Will was dressed in a cut out tank top and slim fitting workout shots that accentuated his small waist. His eyes were scrunched when he smiled, and his hair was tussled effortlessly.

Nico couldn't stop checking him out, but that was the beauty about their distant friendship. Neither of them cared to be lusted by the other. Even as ninth graders, their platonic friendship was borderline at best. As Will said, Nico's first kiss was with Will. Despite how adorable (and, truthfully, awkward) it would be it was not on stage. It was during practice at Will's house, and it was only slightly more than a peck, but it counted.

"Wellll," Will grinned that boyish grin Nico adored. "It's been so long since we worked together, so I thought why not? And don't you think this school could handle a little gay twist to the boring play?" Will offered the idea like it wasn't crazy, and Nico accepted the idea like it wasn't crazy. The idea immediately attached into his mind, forcing a slightly alarming smile onto his lips.

"I like your thinking, Solace," Nico agreed. He turned to the other two girls standing there. "We found our Juliet, thanks."

"What, no audition? I think you're showing favoritism, Death Boy." Will giggled.

Nico raised an eyebrow. He stepped forward, openly invading the blonde's personal space. "Want to practice the kissing scene then?"

Will's eyes twinkled and he shoved Nico's best playfully. "You're such a flirt!"

Nico shrugged as he looked around, eyes clinging to Will more. His thoughts instantly slipped away from appropriate. "Come on. Octavian is going to have a field day."

Octavian was casting the nurse when the boys came up. His head whipped back as if they scared him. "Ew. Double the gross. Don't you two have make-up appointments or something?"

Will's mouth dropped open, and Nico could tell he was about to blow his top. Quickly, Nico grabbed Will's forearm and dug his fingers into the skin, and he spoke before the other could. "Octavian, we have an idea to spice up the play a little."

"Oh dear," he muttered. Nico doubted this would go over well.

"I want Will to be Juliet."

His eyes grew to the size of Uranus and Nico was pretty sure he saw a vein pop in his forehead. "WHAT? ARE YOU DUMB?"

Will crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not? Now we won't bore people to death with the play that everyone has seen."

"Besides, he's the only other decent actor."

"He's a guy!"

"I'm not playing Romeo without Will as Juliet," Nico crossed his arms over his chest. Octavian burst into insulting laughter.

"Good. Your kind is hard to manage anyway." Octavian snorted as he crossed Nico's name off the role for Romeo.

Nico clenched his first and didn't hold back this time. He looked at Will, whose eyes were filling with hot, angry tears. They looked at each other for a full minute, willing the opposite to calm down enough to get something done. Nico wanted nothing more than to knock Octavian on his ass, but he knew it would get them nowhere.

"Run along. You're infecting the possible Romeos with that ridiculous idea," Octavian shooed them away while muttering under his breath, "fags."

That word lit a match inside Nico. His blood boiled. It was that stupid word. Nothing was more insulting than being called an overly used, derogatory, three lettered word. Fag. Nico enjoyed being gay, and he was about to show Octavian how hard a fag could punch compared to his believed jocks: just as hard.

"You fucker!" Nico suddenly pounced, but Will's hands yanked him back. He was on his butt in seconds with Will's elbow at his throat.

"Calm. Down."

Without the tears running down Will's cheeks, Nico wouldn't have stopped fighting against him. But he saw the way Octavian had slapped Will, the way he had pulled out his soul and character and made a joke of it all. Nico stopped fighting long enough to hear Will's shaking words. "Calm down, please."

Biting his lip, Nico looked over the blonde's shoulder to Octavian, who was laughing moronically. Nico stared into Will's eyes and nodded. He cautiously helped him up.

As they walked away, Nico turned around. "We'll be back with a fucking lawyer, dickface!"

As soon as they were out of the theater, Will stopped pulling on him. He released Nico completely in favor of collapsing against the wall, knees drawn to his chest and head down. The first sob broke Nico's heart. Though he still felt the need to throttle Octavian's face in, he forced himself to lose his rage. Instead, he sat beside Will.

The boy was quivering. Hesitantly, Nico reached out to touch him, to show that he was there, but then he thought better of it. Will, however, noticed. He smiled sadly up at him, and Nico wondered how he could want something that seemed so broke. But he did. He wanted to fix Will. He wanted that smile to reappear.

"Fags can touch each other, right?" He ended it by breaking into another sob. Nico's jaw hardened.

"Shut up, Solace," he grumbled while wrapping an arm firmly around Will, who shifted so his face rested against Nico's chest. "You know he was just calling me that."

Will shook his head against him. Nico pressed his chest against the top of his head. "I kissed you on camera, Neeks. Even if I haven't came out, I 'act gay.'"

He always had been worried about Will. Nico came out of the closet at age nine, and his father didn't care. It wasn't like it affected him at all. It was a major relief to Nico. He got called a fag and gross plenty of times, but by now he didn't care what anyone thought of him. If anything, it's only brought attention to him as an actor. Overall, he would do it again; before, he was a smothered flame dying to be free. He could see that same flame in Will, but it was smothered ten times more than he ever was. It was hard for Will to hide it, and it hurt him. Nico could see it in his eyes then and now.

"I like gay Will better," Nico shrugged. Will snorted miserably. Hearing footsteps, Nico cleared his throat. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Will asked while slowly unraveling himself from Nico. Neither said or needed a thanks. They used to catch up from time to time, and they both used the other for comfort. Now it was just physical comfort. It was a given.

"We're going to talk to Chiron."

Chiron was their principal. For such a large school, he was very intimate with his students. Nico didn't know how, but it seemed like he'd taught hundreds of thousands of students at this point. When the pair stepped into the office, they almost ran into Jason and Percy.

"No way! It's Solangelo in real life! Woah!" Percy squealed with too much excitement. Will blushed and inwardly shrank into Nico, who only rolled his eyes. Solangelo was the ship name Percy and Jason adopted when they saw a tape of Nico and Will's first play together. It never failed to embarrass Nico, and Percy loved that.

"Well he is more my type than yours," Nico snickered. "Will, you know Percy. The other idiot is Jason."

"Yo."

"Very articulate," Will giggled in his adorable voice. Nico wondered how anyone actually believed he was straight. "You're in my chem class, right?"

"Yeah. I do all the work while Percy watches with our girlfriends, who always finish in half the damn time." Jason muttered something under his breath, causing Will to laugh. Nico loved that laugh. He was also glad to hear genuine joy in his voice and not the choked cries from earlier.

"Why are you guys here?" Nico asked.

Percy grinned. "I broke into the swimming pool for lunch."

"And he dragged me along."

"And we got caught."

It summed them up. Nico snorted. "So nothing new. Have fun in detention."

"I always do," Percy nodded as he walked through the door, Jason nervously following on his heels. Jason never had detention before. He must have been freaking out.

Chiron clearly didn't except the two of them to both walk in together. "Gentlemen, doing another show together?"

Nico leaned against the wall as he checked out some of the cool items he had laying around. "Yeah. The school play."

Chiron frowned. "Well, that's a twist...it sounds great. How can I help?"

Nico shot Will a grin and slung an arm around him. "You can help by firing Octavian for calling little Will here a fag. Does he look like a-?"

"Language!" Chiron hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he began to pace.

"He also called Nico that," Will mumbled, looking intently at his feet.

"He won't let Will play Juliet even though that would keep the play from making everyone tear my eyes out," Nico huffed.

Chiron sat back down, eyes flickering between the two boys with great intensity. "I will certainly have a word with Octavian. I am very sorry, and if either of you need to talk to anyone, the counselors or I are here. As for the play, we will try to get somebody to replace him before the show."

"Thanks, Chiron," Nico said. Will mumbled something else along those lines before darting out of the office. With curious suspicion, Nico followed after the quick kid until they were near the exit in an abandoned hall. "Dude, what was that about? You just shut down."

"Oh..."Will rocked back on his heels nervously, but that sent him into the door, which fell open at his weight. He barely kept himself on his feet. Nico followed him outside with amusement.

"You're adorable when you're nervous," he teased. "Well, what's got your nipples in a clamp?" It really didn't work the same as panties did, but he said it just to see Will's tanned skin then bright red. The camera didn't do him justice. His recent works also portrayed him as a young naive teen, and while he easily came off that way, Nico knew differently. He was innocent but not naive.

"Uh, see...Chiron sort of walked in on me and this guy making out on the couch on stage last month," Will stumbled back over the curve while scratching the back of his neck. Nico smirked, enjoying the seemingly permanent red tint to his cheeks. "Haven't been able to look him in the eyes since."

"Will Solace, sneaking around to hook up. I'm impressed." Nico teased, leaning back against his car that they'd stumbled to. Will joined him with a pouting lip.

"It's been a while, okay? But it wasn't worth it. Jake's a sucky kisser," Will pawed his foot into the ground with distaste. "Like who opens their mouth like this for a kiss?" He demonstrated it by making an oval shape with his lips. It was sad to say Nico still wouldn't have minded kissing him like that, although, the image was much more familiar to that of a blowjob.

"The last guy I was with wouldn't let me top. I'm fine with bottoming, but," Nico shrugged. Will clearly wasn't expecting such drastic information. Nico only laughed. "I think he was scared it'd be considered _too_ gay."

Will almost choked on air in his fit of laughing. His phone buzzed and he cursed. "I have to get home, butttt..." Nico could almost see the words on his lips. He willed them to come out. _If you ever want to top, I'm free_. Sadly, that was not what happened. "Thanks for helping me, Death Boy. It's going to be fun."

. . .

It was not going to be fun. Octavian was, thankfully, fire like a cannon ball. However, Chiron had nobody to replace him. It wasn't like Dionysus was any worse than Octavian, but at least the latter directed people to places and gave out lines. All Dionysus did was sip oddly red colored 'juice' and watch TV on his phone.

It was a month before the performance when Octavian somehow pranced his way back into the theater. He demanded some type of position, strictly volunteer, and because Dionysus was too lazy to direct, he let Octavian join as his personal assistant. Really, Octavian started bossing people around.

The play was rewritten well, all at the hands of Nico and Will. They, however, had horrible actors and actresses. It ruined the play, but that was to be expected. So it was already bad, but Octavian made it worse. Multiple people quit. The setting wasn't even a fourth of the way finished. Will left rehearsals crying half the time or hauling Nico's butt out before he could land a fist on Octavian the other half. Chiron said Mr. D overruled him since he was technically a vice principal.

"Yeah, well, I've got a D who'll shut them both up," Nico had growled when the pair left his office, causing some tension to dissipate from Will.

It was the day before the play when Nico went over to Will's house for practice. Neither of them was nervous. Neither of them truly needed to practice, but it was a good excuse for a free make-out session. Truthfully, they should have practiced this sooner. Nico whole heartedly intended to, if it hadn't been for the on and off relationship fling Will had been in for all the months leading up to the play until thee days ago. Will never wanted to be in a relationship with Jake in the first place, and he finally put his foot down.

Now Nico could move on with his dubious plans of taking the classic one second kiss and twisting it into a one-hour fuck, or something in the middle.

"-as if Octavian thinks I'm a girl! Do I look like a fucking girl to you, Nico di Angelo!?" Will fumed, ending his path of pacing directly in front of Nico. He raised an eyebrow expectantly with too much mirth.

"Considering I can see your dick outline in your jeans? Nah I'd say no." Nico snorted and flopped on the bed. Will gasped and turned around, hands over crotch. "Mhmm, the backside's even better. Nice ass."

"Nico!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up! My parents-,"

"Think you're straight and I'm gay and it's only slightly awkward that we have to kiss so we're here trying to fumble our way around it and if I, the openly gay one, made a comment about your ass it'd be simply to diffuse the tension? You're absolutely right. I couldn't have said it better myself," Nico smirked with delight. Will's mouth was still hanging open.

"You're a dick."

"You are what you eat."

"I worry about you sometimes."

"You worry about everyone."

"Yes, but with you for good reason."

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled out their self-made lines. Truthfully, they kept most of the play the same, except the title. Now it was Romeo and Julian. It's ironic how easily a heterosexual relationship could be changed into a homosexual relationship. Almost as if there wasn't a big difference. Hmm.

He thumbed through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "Okay. So the kiss scene. Can we practice it without Jake trying to 'beat me up'?"

Will laughed and sat on the bed beside him, peering over his shoulder to view the play as well. "Trying would be the key word. But yes, I think he got it through his thick head that I don't like him."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I still don't get why you agreed to date him in the first place."

Will seemed to think on that for a moment as he stared at Nico, who pretended not to notice. In all honesty, it bothered Nico. Why not him? "I don't know. He asked me out when he was giving me head, so he just assumed I said yes to him. And I didn't correct him for a while..."

Nico rolled onto his side, staring up at Will. "You should try standing up for yourself sometime, Solace. It does wonders." Will giggled a little nervously. "For instance, if I started making out with you instead of just kissing you during practice, would you stop me?"

Will blushed furiously, but he got the indication. "No, but that's different."

"How?"

With a sigh, Will stood up and grabbed his lines. "Because I'd enjoy kissing you."

Nico's heart fluttered against his permission. "Is that so?"

Will opened his mouth to respond before looking at his feet. "Well, I mean...you have a reputation. I don't know. And I - we hardly even kissed in 9th grade - you just look like a good kisser, that's all."

"Want to find out for yourself?" Nico winked. Will laughed nervously, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. "Don't worry. I'm joking. I'll keep it PG, don't want you passing out on me."

"Ha. Ha."

As Nico promised, he kept the kiss PG. Originally, he planned on trying for more, but he could tell that Will was a mess of nerves, worse than what he normally was. Still, he'd be perfectly happy with kissing Will, even if it was just a peck.

"So what type of kiss are we going for?" Nico murmured as he looked over the lines. At this point, they'd both memorized them, but he needed to do something other than stare at the beautiful boy.

"More than a peck, no tongue...open mouth though?" Will asked, voice cracking a bit at the end.

Nico smirked. He was enjoying this too much. "Sounds good. I'll start."

He cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself for the role of Romeo. He was a such a cheesy idiot it pained Nico to act like him; but he did. And sadly, he played it well.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Nico said, eyes swimming over Will in his beauty.

He stepped forward and with elegant grace spoke the words, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Nico's heart beat wildly as he stepped forward so that their breaths mixed. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," he breathed as his hands tipped Will's head upward. Time seemed to move slowly. He closed his eyes and counted to two before bringing his lips to Will's. Nico wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was surely not prepared for the electricity that shot between their lips. His body was suddenly very alert. It seemed like the air around them dropped and turned into anticipating static, like it would do before a lightning strike. He could have stayed there forever, but Will pulled away, blinking brightly up at him with a pure smile.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Nico inwardly puked. What a terribly cheesy way to end a perfect kiss?

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Will purred quite seductively for both his character and for Will. Nico grinned excitedly.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Nico said with haste. He cupped Will's cheek and brought their lips together for a second time. It was a longer kiss. Will's hands wrapped around his neck, and Nico's hormonal body took that as a sign to further the kiss. He let his tongue slide along Will's lower lip.

Instantly, Will jumped away with a flustered look on his face, hand over his heart. "S-sorry. I didn't know you were going to do that."

Nico ran a hand through his hair, desperately hoping he hadn't lost all chances with him. "Instinct," he shrugged. Will chuckled a bit before rocking back on his heels. "Sorry."

"No! You're fine - that was, uh, really good - er, I think," Will gushed in a way that made Nico want to kiss him again. "Want to do it again, just for the sake of practice?"

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me your thoughts. Who liked the different characters for Nico and Will? How do you think this will end? Yay or nay? Can I get 5 reviews for the next part pleasee?**

 **As always, feel free to suggest a short story prompt for me to do, but I make no promises. Still would love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot. My main man rick got dem characters.**

* * *

Nico began to grin, but then there was a knock on the door. Will jumped as if they'd been caught in the act. "Come in," he said with a wavering voice. If he acted like that after every kiss, Nico really wanted to see what he was like when he had an orgasm.

A woman with dark brown hair entered the room slowly. She had a warm smile in brown lips, but that was about as normal as she appeared. She had a loose tie-dye dress on, covered by a brown leather coat. She had a tie-dyed band on her hair and circular glasses like John Denver.

"Boys, how's it going? I'm so excited for this play!"

Will seemed more at ease now. "It's going really well. For us, at least."

She nodded and pushed her glasses back on her head. Nico couldn't believe how different she looked from Will. Clearly, he didn't hide his shock well. She laughed and walked to him, hand patting his shoulder. "I know. He looks exactly like his dad. They're clones!"

Will laughed. "Nico, this is my mom, Naomi."

"Naomi? Like the famous singer?"

"That's her. As you can see, she's still messing around with it," Will gestured with a teasing smile. Naomi waved her hand with a smile.

"I dabble," she sighed. "Nico, I am so glad I got to meet you. I never did get to make it to your two's first play. And Apollo, being a self centered god," she rolled her eyes with warmth. It would sound like they were divorced, but Nico could hear the endearing tone barely leaving from her words. "He never got a picture of the two of you together! But no matter. Now you're truly playing romantic partners, which means even better pictures! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Will's face dropped slightly. "You don't need to-,"

"Of course I do!" She walked back and forth as she tried to figure out what poses they could do. Nico laughed at her enthusiasm. Will definitely got that from her. "Now let's see...we can get Nico hugging you from behind, and Will jumping on your back...oh! And of course we need the two of you kissing - oh, unless -," she paused as she looked at Nico. "Would that bother you?"

Nico sat back on Will's bed and smiled widely. Even without looking at him, he could see how red Will's face was. "I'm gay."

"Oh perfect!" She continued to ramble out some more 'cute' poses before Will cleared his thirst in frustration loudly.

"Uh, shouldn't you ask me if it'd bother me?" He poured in the most adorable way. Nico began to crack up. He couldn't get over how oblivious Will was to the fact that his mother most likely knew.

Naomi looked from Will to Nico before bursting into laughter so similar to Will's it gave him whiplash. "Sure, okay," she continued laughing as she made her way to the door. "I'll see you both tomorrow after. Break a leg!"

Will's mouth was hanging open, but Nico couldn't tell if it was from anger or shock. "Dude. If she doesn't know yet, she's not going to care."

Will huffed indignantly, finally coming back to reality. "I know that. I mean, I never came out to her, but clearly, she's come to her own conclusions."

Nico frowned as Will sat beside him on the bed. "Then why haven't you come out?"

He didn't answer for a while. When he did speak, his voice was small. "I'm scared. You saw what happened to Thalia when she came out. They laughed her off stage."

Nico pursed his lips. "Well, that was six years ago, and if the two of us kissing doesn't get us laughed off, I don't know what will." Nevertheless, he jumped to his feet. "Sure you can do it?"

Will smiled grimly. "As long as you're there, I don't think anyone will dare to even giggle."

Nico smirked. "You're quite right." He glanced at his phone and sighed. "I've got to go. Call me if you get nervous or anything, okay?"

Will could hardly meet his gaze. He stood up and nodded. Nico wanted more than ever to hug him. He wished he could hold him all night long doing nothing but talking. When had his feelings gotten so deep for the blonde? He didn't know, and he almost wanted to wish them away, but he didn't. Will was too adorable. So Nico turned away as he headed out the door.

He was outside by the time Will called out. Before Nico could even turn around, Will slammed into him, arms squeezing his waist for dear life.

"Thank you," he said with such sincerity, Nico didn't know what exactly he was being thanked for. He hadn't done much for Will, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Solace," Nico chuckled warmly, unable to hide the satisfaction in his voice. Will released him and jumped away as if he had a disease. It made him laugh. "Goodnight, Will," he whispered when he turned around, and in a split second he decided to kiss his cheek. After that, Will was frozen, he believed, so he hopped in his car and left, an immeasurable grin on his lips.

. . .

The first play happened during school. Every time they kissed, the crowd burst into gasps and claps. Each time, Nico's stomach was full of butterflies. After that play, there were many things being yelled throughout the applause. Nico could only pick out a few things. He had some favorites.

"They're so hot for each other."

"CUTE!"

"If they kiss again, I'm going to be pregnant. And I'm a dude."

"Fucking di Angelo!" That was, of course, Jake Mason.

Nico eyed Will, who was smiling brightly. Out of the blue, Nico grabbed his wrist and pulled the blonde against him, slamming his lips to his. The crowd erupted, and Will came away laughing, but his hand was still in Nico's, and that was all he needed.

Nico told Will about his plan only five minutes before they went on stage for the evening performance. The local news was here, alongside a good amount of people. Their plays were never great, so Nico was surprised to see so many people here.

"You want to commit the ultimate show no-no?" Will gasped, eyes glowing with inhibited lust for the idea. "Break character mid-performance? Nico..."

Nico grinned as the curtains rose to their right. "Come on. Let's make Octavian blow his top. You're already accepted into Juilliard, aren't you?"

Will blushed and nodded. "Okay. I'm in."

Nico grinned.

They took the stage and performed the first act beautifully. It was not until the end when they decided to screw with the director. Act 5 Scene three would be their big finale.

Nico launched into his long speech beautifully while Will lied there seemingly lifeless. Romeo thought Julian dead while the audience knew he was not.

"From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lip, O you. The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death," Nico leaned lightly over Will.

When their lips met, Nico's stomach did a flip. Normally, he'd pull away, speak some more, and kill himself. However, they took the play into their own hands.

Will jumped to life, meeting Nico's lips with passion as his arms wrapped firmly around Nico's neck. The audience gasped, and they heard a loud cry as if somebody had been stabbed. How ironic.

Will's tongue slipped into Nico's mouth, and then he decided to take this plan as far as Will would let him. Nico rolled over the blonde, their hips pressed against each other's firmly. By now, the audience was shouting at them, making comments of disgust, but neither boy cared one bit.

Will's hand sneaked around to firmly grope Nico's ass, and then the crowd went crazy. Nico made a show of kissing Will with tongue, even going as far as biting his lip in the process.

"We have to finish this," Will whispered with need. Nico nodded against his lips and then ground his hips into Will's, forcing a loud moan from the boy.

"Okay, okay, okay! That's enough!" It was their gym coach, Gleason Hedge, who jumped on stage. It was odd seeing him in something other than a cut out shirt, baseball cap, and exercise shorts. Nico decided he didn't like it, especially when he pushed Nico off the rock. His butt would definitely be bruised. "Damn hormone filled teenagers. Alright, shows over, everyone! MOVE OUT BEFORE I GET MY BAT!"

He whacked both boys on the head before prancing off to literally usher people out with his bat that was surely stored under his seat.

Nico and Will began laughing. Dionysus just viewed them from offstage and rolled his eyes before leaving the theater himself. It was Octavian that gave the best show. He came bouncing with anger on the stage, arms flailing and mouth running.

"You morons! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for a few hours? What a bunch of stupid fags. I'm telling you, you're all good for nothing idiots! How could you break character? Shitty bunch of actors you are! I-,"

"Octavian," Chiron's booming voice sounded from the entrance doors. "We have a few gentleman here to escort you off campus. I suggest you go calmly."

There were still plenty of people filing out of the theater, and plenty news crews staying in. Octavian's eyes went wide at the two policemen standing there. He darted back stage, and the policemen caught him in minutes. "I didn't do anything!"

"Except bully these two boys for their sexualities? Yeah," it was the last person Nico expected to hear from. His father never showed up to his shows. He didn't even approve of Nico's theater major he'd be taking if all things went well with Juilliard. But there he was, foot in the theater.

He and Chiron exchanged some words as they walked to the stage. "You looked better than I thought," Hades said without much emotion. "For a Romeo," he shrugged. "I always imagined you as the villain."

Nico was too shocked to respond in appropriate timing. After a minute of awkward silence, he finally coughed, "The antagonists hardly spoke."

Hades shrugged. He looked between the two. "It was spectacle you two put up. So. You're Will Solace, right?"

Will's cheeks reddened immediately. "Uh, yeah," he looked at his feet nervously. Nico snorted.

"Well. Nice meeting you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around me," he sighed as if that fact was annoying. Will squeaked in surprise, and Nico couldn't hold back his smug laughter.

Hades strode out of the theater in the same graceful way he always walked. It gave Nico chills every time. Chiron cleared his throat, glaring between them.

"It would be wise of you to look somewhat embarrassed." Chiron huffed. Will certainly did, but Nico still had his smirk plastered on his lip. "It was definitely unique, and I praise you for standing up. However, you still will both get two weeks in detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Will said firmly while Nico merely nodded. Chiron sighed tiredly before saying goodbye and leaving. Nico and Will followed behind so slowly that by the time they made it to their cars, it was dark in their vacant lot.

"Need a ride home?" Nico asked as he took his time finding his keys.

Will looked around slowly. "I guess. My mom was supposed to take me home, but..."

Nico looked around, too, before stepping closer to him. "Well, do you want to finish what we started?"

Will's eyes sharpened as he looked Nico up and down with hunger. His phone buzzed, and he reviewed the message with a grin. "Mom said she went to pick up Dad at the hospital, which will take at least an hour. Want to go to my house?"

Nico snorted. "Since when have you gotten so direct, Solace?"

Will smile innocently as he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, settling against his body snugly. "Since we made out in front of the whole town."

Nico inhaled Will's scent that was so similar to vanilla and smirked. "I can't wait for your house," Nico breathed. Will's smiled widened as Nico closed his eyes and connected their lips again.

This time, Nico didn't hold back. His hands traveled to Will's butt and held him against Nico. Their tongues slid along each other's slowly, as if going too fast would cause their hearts to burst. Will got excited, letting out a whimper as Nico gave his bottom a squeeze. Seconds later, they switched positions. Will's legs were wrapped around Nico's waist, back pressed against the car. Nico bit Will's bottom lip before moving down to his neck.

Will's hands pulled harshly at Nico's hair. The stronger Nico sucked the stronger he pulled. When Will moaned into Nico's ear, he thought his body would ignite with fire.

Nico wasn't expecting warm hands near his pants anytime soon, but they were definitely there. They were fumbling with the drawstrings on his pants that resembled sweat pants.

"What are you," Nico breathed into Will's neck with pleasure, "doing, Solace?"

Will hopped down with glee, pushing Nico back into the car again. "Something I've wanted to do for a while," he purred quickly against Nico's lips before giggling and falling to his knees. Nico gasped when Will pulled down his pants, bringing his underwear with it. "Is this okay?"

Nico nodded so hard he nearly pulled his neck.

Will smiled again so sweetly, and then he licked a slow, deliberate line from the base to the tip. Nico's hands instantly ran through his blonde locks for a good hold. He fell back into the car and tried to get a grip on himself. Will's lips wrapped fully around him, and he worried he'd finish before it even began.

"Will," Nico groaned, knees threatening to give out. He stayed up by pure willpower; there was no way he'd do anything to potentially stop Will's lips moving up and down his dick.

His eyes stayed closed as Will bobbed his head up and -, "Fuck!" Nico cried as Will took his entire length in. How? How could he do that?

Nico decided not to question it.

"W-Will," Nico begged. "Don't fucking stop!"

"Oh, please do."

It was a slightly nasally voice that made Nico nearly jumped out of his skin. Will gagged, nearly choking, because he recognized the voice quicker than Nico.

It was his mother.

Nico looked up, jaw dropping at the sight of not just Naomi, but also Apollo Solace walking arm and arm towards them.

Will jerked his head away and leaned to the side as he coughed some more. Thankfully, he didn't vomit. Nico quickly covered his member.

"Put your clothes on, Nico," Apollo winced, and Nico bent down gratefully to pull up his pants.

Will rose shakily, standing with fear in his bright eyes. "Uh - w-what are you all doing here?"

Naomi grimaced and tossed Will a pocket sized hand sanitizer. "We were coming to pick you up. I told you, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah, but Nico was going to...give me a ride home," Will mumbled the last part in embarrassment as he glanced at Nico. The tension was visible. Both boys were sweating and nervous, even Nico, who took joy in Will's embarrassment usually.

Nobody spoke for the longest time. Apollo was just smirking between the two most embarrassed. Naomi was looking Will over for bruises, Nico assumed. Finally, he could not take it.

"Well that's one way to come out, huh?" He said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. Will cursed the boy silently and stamped on his foot. "Oh come on. Do you really expect them not to wonder why you had-?"

Naomi cleared her throat, not for show, but because she seemed to have trouble simply swallowing.

"Sorry," Nico muttered. Apollo only laughed. "I should go, shouldn't I?"

"Yes!" Will hissed.

"No," Apollo admonished like he had stolen his candy. "Naomi is just dramatic. She knew I was bisexual when she dated me. Hell, we even had a-,"

"Enough!" Naomi shrieked. She shook her head.

"Well we know where Will got his embarrassment from," Nico snickered. Apollo thoroughly surprised him by holding his fist out. It took Nico a second to realize he wanted a fist bump. It was the weirdest fist bump he'd ever had.

"Wait. You're bi?" Will gaped. Apollo nodded like it was obvious. "You could have told me!"

"You never asked," Apollo shrugged.

"Dad!" Will groaned. Nico chuckled lightly. "Well, uh, if you didn't get it...I'm gay."

Naomi made a _tsk tsk tsk_ sound. Apollo burst into loud laughter, "Will, we've know since you hit puberty. You're the only kid who would organize his porn alphabetically alongside your books."

Will blushed as everyone finally broke the tension with a good round of teasing. "Okay! Well, I still need my pictures!" She waved a camera in the air. "Look cute for me, please! Couple poses!"

"Is she serious?" Nico whispered. Most mothers would send him running. Instead, she wanted Nico's hands on her son's body again for a picture. Will giggled quietly with a nod.

"Just stand there. It will be over soon," he said as he walked around Nico's back. Without any warning, he jumped up. Nico barely had time to catch him. With Will's lips pressed to his cheek, Nico had a mix between a grin and a smirk on his face.

His mother shook her hands with glee. "Perfect! Will stand in front of him now."

Nico knew this pose well enough. He wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pulled him close. The flash of the camera caught him in a sultry look, Will with a bright smile.

"Get one of you two kissing," Apollo said.

Will faltered. "Uh-,"

Nico rolled his eyes as he spun Will around. He held his face between his hands softly. Their lips just barely touched even though Will had pressed himself as close as he could get.

"Just wonderful!" Naomi gushed. She looked at Apollo. "They are actors, of course, but they're marvelous models, as well! Only two actors slash models could create such a story in a picture."

"Alright, Mom. I think that's enough," Will laughed gently.

She waved a hand. "Okay, okay. We'll be waiting in the car," she said pointedly, as if to make it clear they'd be in eyesight.

After the doors closed, Will shifted on his feet, beaming up at him. "Sooo...call me?"

Nico smirked. "After you deep throated me?" He shook his head in awe. "You're either coming over tomorrow or I'm kidnaping you. One or the other."

Will giggled lightly. "I'm down for either," he grinned. "Text me when you get home?" The black haired boy nodded. "Goodnight, Nico."

Will stood on his tiptoes. Nico met his lips halfway. He pulled away with a too-happy smile. "Goodnight, Will."

It was needless to say that though Nico had to struggle through one of Octavian's shows, he did get rewarded with some theater ass.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for my pun, but I simply couldn't resist. Thank you guys for your positive feedback! What did you think of the ending?**

 **Leave me some love!**


End file.
